There is demand in the automotive industry for pressure sensors that can be operated in combustion engines to determine pressure and/or temperature in a combustion chamber. By accurately monitoring and controlling the pressure and temperature in the combustion chamber, engine efficiency can be raised and the fuel consumption and the pollutant emissions reduced. A low cost non-obtrusive pressure sensor installed inside the engine cylinder could measure the combustion pressure and output that data as a waveform signal. Through the analysis thereof, with appropriate packaging, circuitry, and data algorithms, it would be possible to monitor the knocking and misfire and thus to control the variable valve timing, minimum timing for best torque, lean burn, etc.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named Inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.